Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal from the Association of Public Health Laboratories (APHL) is to advance the goal of a national Integrated Food Safety System by increasing the readiness of state laboratories for ISO/IEC 17025:2017 accreditation and by supporting the laboratories that participate in FDA's GenomeTrakr network. APHL will: ? Develop trainings, workshops and other educational materials and resources for use by GenomeTrakr laboratories and state laboratories seeking to achieve, maintain or enhance accreditation to the ISO/IEC 17025:2017 standard ? Plan and host the annual GenomeTrakr face-to-face meeting ? Provide direct technical assistance to non-FDA funded food testing laboratories seeking accreditation to the ISO/IEC 17025:2017 standard These efforts will meet individual laboratory and broad-based training needs around ISO/IEC 17025:2017 laboratory accreditation and whole genome sequencing for the GenomeTrackr network. We will provide forums to improve communication and collaboration between federal, state and local human and animal food testing laboratories and other GenomeTrackr laboratories. Measurement of success will be against stated metrics, refined in consultation with the funding agency. This proposal continues valuable collaborative work with the Office of Regulatory Science and Office of Partnerships at FDA. As the Association representing state and local laboratories, APHL can effectively and efficiently advance the goals of this Cooperative Agreement. For over 50 years, we have met the responsibility to educate, train and provide technical assistance to our members and put forth practice guidelines that define the field. Leveraging our experience will better position FDA to work in partnership with state and local authorities to build an Integrated Food Safety System and achieve national public health goals.